russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokusatsu returns to Philippine TV Premieres February 10
February 22, 2014 Popular local TV channels like ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC, TV5, RPN and even ABS-CBN Sports+Action are now participating with the anime craze with their own versions of anime titles. As the newly appointed channel grew and started getting more celebrity talents and superstars of the Kapinoy network. The network made the good shows on TV since the 80's and the higher ratings than the other networks. These anime hits such as Ghost Fighter, Super Pig, Voltes V, Candy Candy, Dragon Quest, Battle Ball, Time Quest, Getta Robo, a sentai and tokusatsu favorites like Jiban, Fiveman, Bioman, Shaider, Machineman, Maskman and Turboranger with dubbing the series with our local Filipino language as a major player of IBC-13. In the history of animes here in the Philippines, the best of Japanese television as IBC-13 has different dishes for everyone, from drama series through a soap operas, fantasy series, drama anthologies and imported dramas, from cool animation to cartoons and animes, from comedy shows to sitcom and gag shows, reality shows and game shows, from the musical to variety shows, from news and current affairs and public service, from educational TV show to a children's programs, the Viva blockbuster Tagalog movies, sports programs into basketball and boxing, and now - there have also the super sentai live-action tokusatsu series. The popular tokusatsu series is back on the Kapinoy Network and this time is Kamen Rider Fourze. Part of the Anime Kapinoy is an anime morning block on IBC-13, home to the popular hits Ghost Fighter (9:00AM) and Kirarin (9:30AM), some of the most famous shows in Philippine television lead the media industry. As IBC-13 completes with the kiddie shows including animes, cartoons and tokusatsu shows at reaching the demanded ratings because is the return of super sentai fans. The newest Japanese live-action tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Fourze premieres on February 24, weekdays at 4:30PM. Kids enjoy watching this tokusatsu and super sentai fans with the all-new heroes looking to prove themselves beginning follow the adventures of the first Kamen Rider as he returns to earth featuring the IBC-13's classic tokusatsu and anime series in Japan who got higher ratings than the rest of the networks in a performance laced with anime and tokusatsu characters to your favorite Kapinoy programs. The show's catchphrase is Switch on youth 'cause we're going into space!, referencing the Fourze Driver transformation belt which gets its various powers from devices called Astroswitches to conjure attachments to Fourze's limbs. The series commemorates not only the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary but also the 50th anniversary of spaceflight, which began with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961. Save the world of the heroes of action, Gentaro Kisaragi is a second-year, later third-year, student at Amanogawa High School, who has a bad-boy image but seeks to make friends with those he meets at the school by forming the Kamen Rider Club. When he meets Kengo Utahoshi, it starts the chain of events leading to him becoming Kamen Rider Fourze. With our auditions and more sponsors like Regent Foods Corporation like Tempura, Regent Cakes, Snacku, Cheese Ring, Sakanami, Carter Brief and so much more to watching Tokusatsu.